


Hot and Cold - Part 1 - Akainu x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Hot and Cold - Part 1 - Akainu x Reader

“Here,” the red dog himself huffed, shoving a flower he just picked in your face, “well… Take it.” You paused in awe of the kind gesture, then carefully take the flower from his large hand, “thank you Admiral sir.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, adjusting his hat, “call me Sakazuki, I feel it would be proper.” He wanted you to call by his name, it was highly unusual to you, but you didn’t want to upset hi, “a-alright… Sakazuki..” He nodded and turned his back to you, “well then, we should get back to work. I’ll be in my office. Madam.” He turned slightly and gave you a nod, to which you responded with a bow, you still weren’t sure what was happening, but it was surely confusing.

Day after day, he would visit you while you worked, using the ‘inspecting’ excuse every time, he always had a flower for you. A month had passed when he started showing what you assumed was affection, it was nice coming from the harshest man in the marines. One day he brought you a letter and made you promise that you would read it only in private, which you assured him that you would. When you were finally alone in your quarters, you remembered to read the letter he had given you. Setting yourself up at your dining table with a sandwich in hand, chewing away as you open it. You choke as you read the blunt words on the paper, it read, ‘I like you. Let’s be together.’

After dislodging the sandwich from your trachea, you reach for a glass, filling it to the brim with water before chugging it down. You take a deep breath, “he’s not exactly smooth, but.. It is really cute.” You laugh silently to yourself, wasting no time to decide to take his offer, though, you didn’t think he would take no for an answer. The next day, he invited you to his office, you were sure he was expecting an answer. “_____, did you read it?” He asked, looking slightly flush in his cheeks. You nodded and gave him a smile, “I happily concede to being your girlfriend, Sakazuki-kun.”

He relaxed somewhat back in his chair, looking quite relieved, but at the same time tense, “ever since I started liking you.. Well..” He cleared his throat awkwardly, is words extremely vague as he looked more uncomfortable, “would you mind checking for something under my desk?” This only caused you to become more confused, but you decided to check for him, “did you lose a pen or something?” You ask as you made your way under his large desk. He shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat, a blush returning to his face. 

You hear his pants unzip and turn around only to get slapped in the cheek lightly by his tip, he must have panicked when he heard the slight clap of it hitting your cheek, because he immediately asked if you were alright. You assured him that you were just fine and proceeded to touch his massive mushroom-like member, you could barely get your fingertips to touch as you tried to stroke him. His breathing went shallow as you started to stroke, your tongue lapping large circles around his tip since you couldn’t fit it into your mouth. His pre-juices would seep out and coat your lips and cheeks, he let out an annoyed grunt as someone knocked at his office door.

He stroked your hair and held his temple, as if to look he had a headache, “not now. I have a throbbing headache. Return later.” He instructed the person behind the door. “Fine, I’ll be back later,” the familiar voice of an admiral said. “Damn that Kuzan,” he grunted, his member twitched with his frustration. “Hey. Get on my lap. And take off everything.” He ordered you, you disliked the way he asked for sex, but you figured he was still getting used to being kind in his own way. You did as he said and stripped down to nothing and with his help, you straddled onto his lap. As you nestled his shaft between your legs, you weren’t sure how he would fit into you.

Impatient, he picked you up and placed you over his tip, “this is gonna hurt for a minute. Keep your voice down. Bite my finger if needed.” He leaned close and kissed your temple, he was trying to be affectionate. You gave a nod and reached for his finger, covering your mouth with it before he swiftly forced his way into you. His member was large yet short, it stretched the width of your insides substantially but was short of your womb. He gave another kiss at your temple as you were biting his finger intensely, the pain was unbearable and he could feel that. He kissed at your head, neck and back carefully as to draw your attention away from the pain, which worked somewhat, easing your jaw to open, his blood in your mouth from biting so hard.

He delicately started to move you, his hands still firmly around you as he did, trying to ease your pain with butterfly kisses. “_____. Thank you.” He groaned quietly, knowing you were in pain, he tried to make it quick, quickening his pace. By the time you were able to relax and actually enjoy him, it was too late, he was already at his climax, bursting hot juices into you without a second thought. His grip loosened on you and he let you rest on his lap after pulling you out. “thanks again, _____. I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.” 

He hummed, kissing the top of your temple, giving you a few minutes on his lap before another knock came to his door, “I’m coming! Give me a damn minute!” He yelled towards the door. A sigh came from behind followed by footsteps walking away. He set you down carefully under his desk and got up, situating himself, “I gotta go see what this ice jackass needs. I’ll be back later.” He poked your cheek affectionately before going on his way, leaving you to dress. As you were dressing, there was a sharp pain in your abdomen, burning even, the pain was so immense that you blacked out after just putting on your shirt.

 

To be continued…


End file.
